1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparel. In particular this invention relates to a neck sash that comfortably shelters and insulates the user's throat and upper sternum from harsh atmospheric weather conditions, such as cold weather, wind, rushing air, airborne particulates, rain and water.
2. State of the Art
A variety of headgear is known to insulate a user's face from inclement weather. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,690 B1 (Carey) discloses a scarf portion completely encircling a user's neck, extending down to and surrounding the entire collar, and covering portions of the anterior and posterior shoulder areas. The scarf is integrally formed with a head member as an article of clothing, and the head member may either substantially or completely cover the user's head.
The user's head is placed through an opening in the article, and the article is pulled down into position. Although the scarf member may readily detach from the head member, the head member is not readily detachable from the user's head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,474 (Edwards) discloses a readily detachable cold weather face-mask covering down to the area of the chin and neck juncture, and a method to make the mask. To more clearly illustrate a curvature aspect to the mask its drawings show the mask's neck portion lower than what is claimed, yet not low enough to cover the throat. And '474 has a spacer piece in both the apparatus and method claims that is cut separately from the mask member, and used to span across the chin area at the chin's juncture with the neck.
In sum, the sheltering facial wear heretofore known provides insulation and protection of neck against cold weather and wind, but has not achieved the objects of the present invention. '474 discloses a short neck portion that is fashioned with a separately integrated spacer piece; and '690 B1 discloses and claims a cumbersome face-mask and scarf that encircles the entire neck.
And finally, this application's inventors filed an earlier patent application for an insulating face-mask on Sep. 30, 2003 under Ser. No. 10/674,597. That invention extends only as far down as the user's gullet. Reference is made to that application's disclosure for the best mode face-mask being contiguously and seamlessly joined to the neck sash invention disclosed and claimed in the instant application.